But, I'm Not Her
by nononyan
Summary: : Antara dua gadis dengan latar belakang berbeda namun berfisik serupa. Hinata dan Hinami. Gadis asing atau tunangan dalam memori ingatan. Mampukah Uchiha Sasuke keluar zona cintanya dimasa lalu?/"Harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan, tuan? Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin memang kami berdua mirip. But, I'm not her."/ Chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**BUT, I'M NOT HER**

 _Standar Warning Applied_

 _._

Untuk sementara bertahan di **T**. Ada kemungkinan rating akan ditingkatkan

—PROLOG—

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke, pulanglah. Kami merestui pertunanganmu dengan Hinami._

 _._

 _._

 _"Terlambat untuk itu semua."_

 _..._

 **California State Route 91, The Gardena Freeway**

 **Los Angeles—** _Amerika Serikat_

01.22 AM

.

.

 _Ngggungggg—!_

Dengungan mesin berakselerasi fantastis, membawa segala rasa keangan-angan semu. Sedan supercar _Koenigsegg Agera R_ melesat cepat, membelah jalanan lurus bebas hambatan California City. Langit yang gelap, lenggangnya suasana, juga temaram lampu disepanjang sisi jalan berpagar beton, kian memacu adrenalin si pengemudi. Ujung sepatu pantofelnya menekan pedal gas dengan yakin dan pasti. Keringat dingin serta lelehan airmata bersatu ditepian dagu, menetes jatuh dibagian depan kemeja armani eksklusif.

"Akhhh—!"

Keputuasaan menarik seluruh urat kesedihan. Jeritan pilu, terbawa sendu angin malam. Getar suaranya hilang dalam kesendirian. Ia tahu, juga merasa—bahwa semua tinggallah percuma. Hinami takkan kembali. Hinami takkan lagi ada dalam masa depannya. Cintanya, kasihnya, seluruh jiwa dan harapannya, sirna dalam satu kabar berita.

 _"Kau tidak boleh melupakan aku, Sasuke-kun. Jangan sampai kau lupakan aku.."_

Getaran itu kembali; ingatan itu membekas. Irisnya bergerak liar tak fokus. Dengan napas tersengal, ia panik, bingung dan takut.

 _Ia_ ,

 **Takut..**

"Akkh—!"

.

.

.

.

Taman Central Park

 **Manhattan, New York City** — _Amerika Serikat_

 _._

Dari arah _Fifth Avenue_ , gadis Asia itu melenggang masuk. Menikmati saat-saat kendaraan banyak melaju melintas untuk dapat menyambangi area taman kota dengan jumlah pengunjung yang tak pernah surut. Tak kurang dari 35 juta orang per tahunnya. Denim on denim— style khas yang begitu nyaman and classy. Paduan jeans, vest, serta kaus kelabu. Cepolan rambut yang kendur, rantai kalung berbandul Crystal Amethyst, jam tangan kulit mungil, White Sneakers.

.

"You, Late."

"For buying this?" si gadis Asia menahan tawa, setelah berhasil mengubah raut lawan bicaranya menjadi tak menentu—antara amarah kekesalan yang kian menjadi, namun ada sepercik sinar bahagia juga gemas yang sangat sulit untuk disembunyikan. Paper bag yang gadis Asia itu gantung serta digoyang-goyangkannya mengumbar bebauan sedap. Manis, dengan bungkusnya yang masih terasa hangat juga menggugah.

"Damn it— Hinata, jangan terus menerus menyogokku dengan makanan itu! Kau tahu, aku harus menjaga bentuk tubuhku di depan kamera. Please," Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, rautnya lebih pada meledek.

"Kau tidak mau? Biar kuberikan pada Je-"

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakannya," Rampas gadis pirang tersebut. Antara malu-malu namun berat untuk katakan tidak.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Sudah berkumpul di lokasi pengambilan foto." Balasnya singkat, terlalu sibuk mencium aroma kue berlapiskan cream coklat dalam paper bag. "Ah, Bagaimana kondisi kameramu?" liriknya pada bag yang Hinata sampirkan di pundak.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak uangku untuk memperbaikinya, Selen." Gadis pirang itu merenggut sedih—prihatin pada nasib kamera DSLR Cannon 550D milik Hinata yang terjatuh ketika proses pengeditan tengah berlangsung beberapa hari lalu. Sebuah benda yang Selen sangat tahu, Hinata begitu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Keringat, juga perngorbanan yang tak sedikit.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Aku harus mencari toilet. Bisa kau tunggu aku disini sebentar?"

"Ugh!" Hinata mengambil kembali paper bag yang diberinya pada selen—bumbu keteterpaksaan. Menunggu di tepian jalur pejalan kaki dekat lampu taman sambil sesekali memandangi keramaian. Hinata berani bersumpah, bahwa Central Park AS memang cocok dan pantas disandangi sebagai salah satu taman kota terbaik dunia.

Bruk—

"Akh!" Hinata bersyukur, meski bahunya terdorong cukup keras, namun tubuhnya berhasil mengambil kendali sempurna, untuk tidak tersungkur jatuh.

"I'm sorry, you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm Okay." Ringis Hinata mengurut bahunya yang agak ngilu.

.

.

"Hinami?"

.

.

.

 _Let me be the one to share your dream_

 _Be the one to fly you to the stars_

 _Share your fears and wipe your tears to live in truth with you_

 _Let me be the one to share your world_

 _Simply be my one and only love_

 _To have and to hold and to cherish_

 _For all my life..._

 _Raisa : Let me Be (I Do)_

 _._

 _._

 _A/N : Yosh! ini fic MultiChap Sasuhina Nono yang terbaru. Dengan ide mainstream? Ho ho ho Nono akan berusaha yang terbaik. Arigatou minna_..


	2. Chapter 2

**BUT, I'M NOT HER**

 _Standar Warning Applied_

 _._

Untuk sementara bertahan di **T.** Ada kemungkinan rating akan ditingkatkan

.

" _I'm sorry, you hurt?"_

" _N-No. I'm Okay_." Ringis Hinata mengurut bahunya yang agak ngilu.

.

.

"Hinami?"

...

Chapter 1

Sasuke melotot _horror._ Meraih lengan Hinata terburu dan tak sabar—tak peduli jika ringisan Hinata berakhir pada jeritan kecil tertahan—ia mengaduh kesakitan, coba mengurai cengkraman yang membelit kuat di lengannya. Reflek Hinata mendongak keatas didominasi raut ketidakmengertian juga amarah. Ia tak terima diperlakukan demikian, terlebih oleh orang asing. Namun bibirnya hanya terbuka, napas Hinata tercekat ketika irisnya menangkap beberapa luka mengering di pelipis pria berkupluk tersebut. Sekitar tiga luka goresan yang cukup panjang, diserta luka-luka ringan juga lebam. Sebenarnya kejadian apa yang telah menimpa pria ini? kecelakaan'kah? Atau jangan-jangan buronan polisi.

"Hinata?" semua adegan itu buyar. Sasuke kembali berlarian dengan sepatu juga tampilan olahraganya. Tanpa menoleh— meski kenyataan, _ia begitu ingin_.

"Sembilan koma tujuh."

"Apanya?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul dibarengi bahunya yang terangkat. Merangkul Selen yang masih diliput rasa penasaran." _Who's that? You have a guy?_ "

"Terserah apa katamu, Selen."

"Hinata!" protesnya sebal.

Nyaris hilang dalam jarak dan waktu, Hinata memalingkan muka menatap kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

 **1 hotel Central Park Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York—** _Amerika Serikat_

2.00 p.m.

 _._

 **Guk! Guk!**

Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya segera, lantas merendahkan tubuh menerima sambaran rindu seekor anjing _pomeranian_ berbulu _Brindle_ —dasar Emas kecoklatan— yang berlarian. Mata kelam anjing tersebut berbinar lucu. Ekornya bergerak-gerak semangat meminta perhatian.

" _You miss me?_ Ohh— _I miss you too_ , Maru- _kun."_ Hinata tertawa lepas ketika wajahnya menjadi sasaran lidah Maru. Nyaris setiap inchi pipi pualam Hinata mampu merasakan basah liur Maru. Masih dalam gandongannya, Hinata membawa Maru berkeliling. Menyusuri lorong kecil mengarah ruang tengah, berbelok kearea dapur. " _Are you hungry?_ Hm? _Cyclos or Pedigree?_ "

" **Guk!"** pilih anjing tersebut, mendorong-dorong riang kemasan kuning _dryfood_ merk _Pedigree_ yang Hinata sodorkan.

" _You got it, baby_."

" **Guk!"**

Sambil menunggu air meresap dalam _dryfood,_ Hinata menekan tombol _Voicemail wallphone_ dekat lemari gantung dapur berbahan serat kayu. Mendengarkan dengan santai segala pesan suara yang ia terima sedari pukul sembilan pagi tadi. Sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan kawan mantan seperkuliahannya yang antusias minta bertemu.

"... _Hey, Hinata? I'm Joey. How are you? I can't believe it, you come back and didn't tell me? You must be punished. Haha. Just Kidding. Please, call me soon..,"_

 _ **Bzzzt—**_

" _.. Hillary is here. Where are you now, Hinata!? I get this number from Selen. I miss you so much, honey. Let's Go out together. Let's Meet! Ristorante Morini? Jacob's Pickles? Cafe Fledermaus? Grazie? Please, call me back..."_

 _ **Bzzt—**_

" _...Hinami? Apa itu kau, Hinami?"_

'Japan'

Hinata melebarkan mata. Siapa suara pria ini? Hinata tak mampu membuat dugaan sebab penggunaan bahasa Jepangnya begitu kental dan kentara jelas memang itulah bahasa 'ibunya'. Dalam perasaan bingung juga penasaran, Hinata dikejutkan sebuah suara ketukan dari arah luar pintu. Maru yang pertama kali sadar, hingga kaki-kaki lincahnya lebih dulu sampai kesumber suara. Menggonggong keras dan berulang—siaga. Hinata menyusul, setengah berlari. Tanpa menaruh curiga, membuka pintu segera tanpa mengintip siapa gerangan tamu yang datang berkunjung.

...

" **Guk! Guk!"**

"Tidak ada siapapun, Maru. Mungkin orang iseng."

" **Guk! Guk!"** Maru berlarian mengendus-endus sebuket bunga mawar putih berukuran sedang dengan pita keunguan yang tergeletak pasrah diatas lantai. Begitu segar nan cantik. Hinata berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Masa iya, ia punya penggemar rahasia?

" **Guk!"**

"Kau benar Maru, tidak ada nama pengirimnya," Hinata masih berkutat mencari-cari secarik kertas, atau apapun benda yang mampu menjelaskan siapa pelakunya. Nihil— _Hinata menyerah._

" **Guk!"**

"Ada apa Maru- _Kun_?"

" **Guk! Guk!"**

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu, mencari apa yang dilihat Maru. Ah, tentu saja. Pantas jika Maru bahagia. Disana ada Selen yang melambai sambil berjalan mendekat. Seperti biasa, dandanan seksinya tak mampu lepas barang sejenak. _Sheath dress suit._ Kadang Hinata meringis sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang dipeluk pakaian minim super ketat tersebut.

 **"Guk!"**

"Ada apa, Selen?"

"Aku ada kartu undangan untukmu. Hello, Maru _man_." Sodoran amplop Merah marun bertinta emas Hinata terima dalam bingung. Bingung sebab keberadaannya di Manhattan masih jadi sebuah rahasia kecil.

"Ini untukku? Masuklah, Selen."

"Aku harus segera pergi. Hendric sedang menungguku di Lobby."

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk benda ini? Kau bisa mengantarkannya besok, kan?" Selen menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Memalingkan wajah, menghindar dari tatapan Hinata. Sadar, ada yang salah dan mencurigakan, Hinata menunduk membaca siapa nama yang tertera dalam undangan. Untuk sesaat rasanya napas Hinata tercuri. Ia tak tahu harus menyikapi hal tersebut dengan cara apa.

Hening. Hening yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan dan tiba-tiba. Hinata tak sedetikpun menduga. Jalaran rasa sakit menyentak setiap sendi. Hatinya perih, juga ngilu. Jari jemarinya gemetar, bibirnya berkedut. Rasanya,

 _ingin mati saja_.

"Gaara- _kun_? Ahaha. Ah- hha— ini, i-ini pasti bukan Gaara **ku** 'kan?"

"Hinata.."

"Tidak, Selen. Gaara yang ini bukan Gaara tunanganku. Gaara- _kun_ saat ini sedang menunggu kepulanganku di Jepang, Selen. Saat ini ia sedang berkutat dibelakang meja kerjanya yang hebat. Ia sedang menatap foto pertunangan kami..."

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Membalik halamannya, Hinata tak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya di pelupuk. Menutup keterpanaannya dengan telapak tangan, tetes air mata itu jatuh juga pada akhirnya.

"G-Gaara- _kun_..." gambaran kemesraan itu tak lagi mampu Hinata tolak. Ia hancur.

"28 Juli. Besok lusa? A-ah. Aku mengerti kenapa tak kau antarkan esok atau hari-hari lalu. Terima kasih, Selen. Aku tahu kau begitu sayang padaku sampai bingung harus memberikannya atau tidak. Iya 'kan?"

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak tega, juga tak mau karirmu terganggu untuk berita ini,"

"A-aku mengerti..." Selen segera menarik Hinata untuk didekapnya. Sontak saja tangis gadis Asia itu pecah ruah membasahi bahu Selen yang terbuka. Ia tersengguk, tubuhnyapun bergetar. Pelan, undangan itu jatuh luruh. Lembarannya terbuka menampakkan dua sejoli—pria dan wanita dalam balutan _tuxedo_ serta _Wedding gown_ mewah berhiaskan permata. Saling berbagi cinta meski tersirat, namun nyata.

"Menangislah. Aku disini."

.

.

.

 **Bandar Udara Regional Manhattan—** _Amerika Serikat_

 _26 Juli—_ **7.00 a.m.**

" _Hinata, bisa kau tunggu aku sebentar? Aku sedang bersiap."_

"Tak apa, Selen. Jadwal penerbanganku sebentar lagi. Aku harus check in."

" _Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tanpa memberiku pelukan? Dare you!"_

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Selen."

" _..."_

"Selen?"

" _Berjanjilah untuk segera kembali.."_

"Doakan aku."

" _Always, Honey."_

Selesai dengan sambungannya, Hinata memilih segera mengganti mode umum ponselnya ke mode pesawat. Ia baru akan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas tangan, ketika seorang pria membalik tubuhnya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat tanpa permisi.

Terkejut? Jangan tanya.

"Hinami..!" Aroma parfum Eau d'Hadrien by Annick Goutal menyapa indera penciuman Hinata. Campuran Lemon, sicilian lemon, cypress, citrus blen, dan grapefruit— mampu memunculkan kesegaran mewah yang khas. Sungguh memikat dan menggoda. Menggelitik, menyentak rasa nyaman. Hinata sampai terlena pada keharumannya.

 _Tapi tunggu,_

"T-tuan." Balas Hinata berontak.

"Hinami, syukurlah. Hinami, aku merindukanmu.."

"Tuan. Anda salah orang." Berontakkan Hinata kian menjadi-jadi, coba melepas dekapan si pria asing, namun peluangnya sangat tipis. Tidak. Hinata takkan menyerah.

"Hinami.."

"Tuan!" dua tubuh itu terlepas. Sentakan keras Hinata membuahkan hasil. Hinata terengah sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Menatap jelaga pria jangkung tersebut, tidak percaya. "Anda jangan seenaknya, Tuan. Itu tidak sopan."

"Hinami kau lupa padaku?"

"..."

"Hinami?"

"Saya bukan Hinami. Saya bukan orang yang Anda maksud. Maaf, saya permisi." Hinata mengusap lengan juga tubuh atasnya, setengah berlarian menarik koper menjauh mengarah _Security Door._ Menatap takut-takut pada pria tampan yang masih berdiri di lokasi tadi. Dalam keterdiaman juga raut yang amat sulit dicerna. Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup. Rasanya pertemuan ini bukan yang akan jadi terakhir kali. Entah firasat darimana, Hinata meyakini hal tersebut.

.

.

 **Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo** — _Bandara Haneda_

 **9.30 p.m**

.

Hinata mengotak atik ponselnya. Reservasi hotel secara online telah siap. Tinggal mencari taksi. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak menjejakkan kaki di tanah air. Terlalu lama melancong dari satu negara ke negara lain. Mencari ilmu, juga pengalaman menjelajah. Lama kelamaan sudut bibirnya melengkung murung. Apa keputusannya sudah tepat? Datang hanya untuk menumpuk luka lebih-lebih lagi? Harusnya ia kembali dalam perasaaan bahagia bukan?

" **Guk!"**

"Ah! M-maaf aku mengacuhkanmu, Maru. Nah, kita sekarang berada di Jepang. Kau senang?" anjing pomeranian itu maju menerjang majikannya dengan manja.

" **Guk!"**

"Ohh—kau pasti sedih berada didalam sana tanpa aku, iya 'kan? Maafkan aku.."

" **Guk! Guk!"** Hinata menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari serangan lidah Maru yang basah. Tertawa-tawa disepanjang jalan kearah pintu keluar-masuk otomatis."Ahahaha. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ayo kita belanja dulu. Kau lapar, hm? Kira-kira dimana supermarket berada?"

" **Guk!"**

"Ahahaha. Maaf. Maaf. Aku bukan bertanya padamu, kok."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : enggak nge Feel? Word sedikit? PHP? Maafkan daku. Dukungan kalian, semangat untukku. Gomawo..

 _Thank's to :_

 _Alpha Hime-chan ; Bingka; Hatsune Mikku ; HipHipHuraHura; Hyuuga Qinata; Kuronuma 392; Min ChanX; MinzakyaRsl; Namsoyo; YuiSora991; Yukiko Otsutsuki; Zero Gawain; Bubble9umi; endahs442; hiru nesaan; kaiLa wu; uchihalyly; Ayumi Reiko; HNisa Sahina; aisyaeva; heartlessoul.712; wiezhee_

 **Untuk Follow dan Favoritenya ^^**

 _KeiKo-buu89; YuiSora991; Hatsune Mikku; kaiLawu; ; endahs442; mpril Uchiga; pika (guest); shoeen (guest); yuliyantin (guest); ae (guest); code (guest); Reader Fanfic (guest); Lizadz (guest)_

 **Untuk reviewnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUT, I'M NOT HER**

 _Standar Warning Applied_

Untuk sementara bertahan di **T.** Ada kemungkinan rating akan ditingkatkan

.

" **Guk!"**

" _Ahahaha. Maaf. Maaf. Aku bukan bertanya padamu, kok."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

 _Hinata atau Hinami, sudah kuputuskan untuk berada disisinya._

" _Kaa-san. Akan kubawa Hinami padamu, sesuai janjiku."_

 _._

 _._

 **A P A HOTEL Higashi** — Shinjuku Ekimae

 _Distrik Shinjuku,_ Tokyo

Hinata mematut diri didepan cermin dengan gaun malam satin merah marun aksen brukat dihias _dark linen. Outfit_ ketat, dengan sadis memeluk setiap inchi tubuh atasnya— termasuk _V- neck_ fantastis ditambah garis payudaranya yang panjang menggugah. Untuk bagian bawahnya sendiri, dibuat mengantung.

Jujur saja, yang dikenakannya tidak membuat sang Hyuuga merasa senang apalagi percaya diri. Ia justru risih dan terganggu. Oh! Benar, jika ada yang berasumsi penampilannya sudah seperti wanita penghibur. Yang suka menggoda; yang suka menggila, memuja akan belaian kasih dan cinta. Hinata juga tak mengerti untuk apa ia lakukan itu semua. Coba katakan, apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan? Apa yang ingin ia perlihatkan? Apa yang ingin ia pertontonkan! Ini semua jelas omong kosong tak bernilai. Hanya ajang mengusik indera penglihatan setiap pria demi membetot sebuah perhatian.

' _Selen, apa aku harus..?'_

Hinata meraba pundak ke dadanya yang terbuka. Menatap wajah terpoles _make up_ nya yang cukup berani. Memejamkan mata, meringis dalam hati. Ini memalukan. Ini bukan dirinya.

' _Terima kasih untuk saranmu Selen, tapi—'_

"Sebaiknya kuperbaiki penampilanku.."

 **.**

Setelah berlama-lama tercenung diam di depan almari, _Maxi Dress_ jadi pilihan Hinata selanjutnya. Dengan Bagian bawah yang lebar membentuk silouet huruf A sewarna cappucino— _tebal, hangat dan berlapis_ — sedang bagian atasnya merupa _tube_ berbahan kain _Flannel_. Tanpa lengan, tanpa tali pengait, ditengahi _Oversize belt_ yang _calm_ dibawah garis payudara. Sebagai pelindung cuaca malam yang dingin, sengaja Hinata siapkan satu buah _Shawl cashmere_ dengan warna yang merupa roknya. Setengah surainya yang bergelombang di ujung, diikat pita kuning gading. Segala make up tadi telah terhapus, digantikan polesan natural yang manis terutama dibagian pipi.

 _She's like a Doll._

Hinata melirik gelang berhiaskan _Black Tourmaline Clarity Opaque,_ tergeletak diatas nakas **.** Ada hiasan _Diamond_ yang membuatnya tampak gemilau. Hinata ingat, benda itu yang jadi pengikatnya selain cincin pertunangan di jari manis.

 _Sepasang benda untuk sebuah janji berpulang._

Hinata menarik napas dalam. Melepas cincinnya segera, meletakkannya disisi gelang tadi.

" **Guk!"**

" _Night_ , Maru- _kun_ — kau sudah kenyang? Bagaimana penampilanku?"

" **Guk!"** Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengusap sayang, sisi wajah Maru hingga si empunya bergerak manja. Mengayunkan ekornya kegirangan.

"Maaf, harus meninggalkanmu malam ini." seketika Maru mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eyesnya_ yang memilukan. Hinata yang hapal, segera meminta maaf. Siapapun tak kan tega melihatnya. "tapi aku janji, tak kan lama. Ne, jadilah anjing baik selama aku pergi. Ingat!?"

" **Guk!"**

" _Good Boy_ ," Hinata memeluk ringan tubuh Maru sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen.

Ia baru selangkah keluar apartemennya, ketika seorang pria dengan pakaian semiformal melangkah masuk kedalam lift. Merasa tak asing, Hinata ikut menyusul. Petak-petak ingatan, semakin nyata membentuk satu kesatuan wajah seseorang. Itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Kawan lamanya yang sudah sedari beberapa tahun belakangan sempat hilang kontak dan kabar. Dan jika benar, maka Hinata harus membuat sebuah pertemuan untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa saja yang terjadi pada tunangannya – _mantan._ Sebut ini sebagai wujud ketidakrelaannya. Namun Hinata bisa apa? Ia keburu buta pada perasaannya yang hancur berkeping. Dan kalaupun memang beginilah pada akhirnya, paling tidak Hinata sedang berusaha untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Apa betul dugaan sementaranya mengacu pada Gaara yang bermain manis dibelakang. Akh—! Perihnya bukan main.

Drrt!

Drrt!

 _Panggilan masuk yang coba Hinata acuhkan._

Hinata masih jauh terbelakang untuk sepasang Heels Stilleto yang menghambat pergerakannya juga dering ponsel yang terus bergema dalam lorong. Didetik waktu bertempo lambat, sekilas meski buram, guratan wajah itu memang Kibalah pemiliknya.

Plashh—

Pintu lift menutup sempurna.

Hinata terpana. Berpikir cepat, menyusun siasat. Jika Inuzuka Kiba berada di Shinjuku, terlebih ada dalam satu naungan Hotel yang sama, maka kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi bukanlah perkara sulit. Iya 'kan?

Dan dengan berpasrah hati Hinata memilih berhenti berlarian, menerima panggilan masuk yang seketika mati tepat ketika ibu jari Hinata siap melandas layar ponsel yang luas.

' _Privat Number?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiku Ballroom—** HILTON hotel

 _Distrik Shinjuku Tokyo_ _ **,**_ **Jepang**

BallRoom bernuansa mewah. Segala dekorasi mahal berhiaskan gemerlap lampu beraneka cahaya warna lembut. Tatanan meja dan kursi yang apik, juga sajian lezat yang dibuat khusus dengan mengambil setiap ciri masakan eropa dan Jepang. Tamu-tamu wanita, hilir mudik membawa barang berharga mereka dalam _handbag_ bermerk terkemuka dunia. Pakaian yang telah dirancang spesial hanya untuk menunjukkan kelas, dikenakan dengan bangga. Senyum dan tawa palsu beradu saling membagi.

Hinata maju mengantarkan sebuah undangan sebagai tamu. Sesuai perkiraan, tamu yang hadir luar biasa melimpah. Matanya menangkap sebuah papan bertuliskan ' _Love is the Key that opens the gates of happiness' ._ Hinata tersenyum pedih.

Hinata mengenakan topeng elegan sebagai persyaratan khusus dari penyelenggara—yang sebenarnya cukup membuat gadis itu bersyukur. Paling tidak, statusnya sebagai _si mantan tunangan_ tidak begitu nampak untuk beberapa kalangan yang _notabene_ tahu prihal hubungannya dengan Sabaku Gaara.

" _Excuse me, ma'am_. Anda bersama seseorang?" tanya petugas meja tamu. Hinata membulatkan mata sebentar. Ah, ia lupa kalau—

" _May I_?" Hinata menanggahkan kepala ketika uluran tangan seorang pria memintanya untuk bersama. "Aku juga tidak punya pasangan." Meski ragu, namun Hinata tak lagi punya pilihan. Sesuai tema, setiap tamu diharuskan memiliki pasangan selain pemakaian topeng tadi. Hinata jelas takkan mundur hanya untuk hal sesepele itu. lagipula, nampaknya pria ini bisa dipercaya. "Hm?" tawarnya lagi.

"T-tentu _."_ Lirihnya, Hinata meraih lengan kokoh si pria. Memeluknya hati-hati dan sungkan.

" _Come closer_."

"A-ah—!" Hinata belum sempat buka mulut ketika si pria merangkul pinggangnya mendekat rapat tanpa celah. Gerakannya tegas namun sarat kelembutan. Hinata cukup tersipu pada sikapnya yang sangat _gentle_. Namun, hey— kenyataan bahwa ia bersama seorang asing membuat Hinata harus tetap mawas diri. "Maaf, bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi— aku takut kau terlepas dariku." Hinata tak mengerti. Itu kalimat ambigu yang membingungkan. Bisa dalam artian sebenarnya atau bisa jadi hal berbau romansa yang rasanya,

 _Impossible._

Hinata sampai merasa konyol sendiri telah berani memetik kesimpulan tersebut. Romansa? H-hey, yang benar saja 'kan? Ia asing. Keduanya, tanpa 'Tapi'. Dan ditengah kegeliannya, iris sang Hyuuga segera melebar.

' _Parfum Eau d'Hadrien by Annick Goutal?'_ Hinata tersengat batin, pada wewangian pria tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada pria di bandara Amerika dua hari lalu. Sebotol parfum yang masuk dalam jajaran si mewah dan cukup langka. Keberadaannya pun masih jarang sekali diketemukan dalam etalase-etalase toko parfum-parfum besar di Jepang. Hinata tahu, sebab _fashion_ dan segala komponen pengiring apapun itu, secara tak langsung masuk dalam dunia potografinya. _Mix and Match_ yang ia pelajari secara otodidak. Itu wajar dan lumrah terjadi—memang. Penasaran, gadis cantik tersebut melirik pasangannya yang gagah dalam busana _jas, pantalon hitam_ dengan _dasi kupu-kupu_ dan _pump._ Rambut itu, bentuk hidung, juga bibirnya yang mempesona itu— Hinata makin dibuat gelisah dan kalang kabut.

Akankah ia menjadi gadis kurang ajar yang maju menarik topeng pria tersebut? Atau menggunakan siasat gila dengan menaruh rencana berunsur 'tanpa sengaja'?

 **BIG-NO!**

"T-tuan..?" cicitnya takut.

"Hm?"

"Katakan, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"..."

"Tuan?"

Hinata menegaskan rasa penasarannya dengan mencengkram rikuh jas si pria. Bola matanya teguh meminta jawaban.

 _Drrrt!_

"Aku segera kembali. Jangan kemanapun tanpa sepengetahuanku."Hinata merenggut kecewa ketika pria- _nya_ mencari tempat yang jauh lebih damai ketimbang aula utama untuk menerima sambungan. Hinata kehilangan pasangannya. Seketika ia merasa begitu sendiri sampai seorang pramusaji datang menawarkan _cocktail_. Ah, rasanya tak mengapa untuk meneguknya barang sedikit.

"Hinata? Hinata, 'kan?"

"!" Hinata nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matsuri, kawan satu SMA nya dulu itu nampak begitu cantik dalam balutan _strapless wedding_ merah menyala—mekar berhiaskan batu _ruby_ yang jelas butuh 'biaya'. Polesan Make up yang merata juga menonjolkan sisi elegan, sekilas membuatnya bersinar. Jadi beginikah wajah seorang pengkhianat? Hinata ingin sekali beranjak dari tempatnya. Segera.

"Kau datang? Sesuai dugaanku. Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan hatimu sekarang? Aku turut ber _ **suka**_ **c** ita. Gaara- _kun_ menyampaikan padaku jika bertemu denganmu disini, maka 'Jangan perlihatkan dirimu'. Ahahaha, kejam, uh? Mengundangmu tapi menyingkirkanmu kesudut. _Tapi_ Hinataku tersayang, kawan lamaku yang tercinta, aku tak kan membatasi pergerakanmu di pestaku. Nikmatilah. Biarlah Gaara- _kun_ memarahiku karena aku melanggar nasehatnya. Ups! Aku lupa. Ia takkan melakukannya, karena ia begitu mencintaiku. Jadi, Hinata. Bersenang-senanglah, tak perlu sungkan. _But_ — _Don't open your Mask_." Matsuri melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri tegak. Tubuhnya sudah seperti Jelly yang siap hancur kapan saja.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"..."

"Hey? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku mengangkat telepon?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

Hening beberapa saat,

"— _Wanna dance?"_

" _No, Thank's. i can't,"_ Hinata beranjak pergi. Mungkin ia memang sebaiknya tak pernah datang.

" _I'm Sorry, but i want you."_ Hinata tertarik dalam area dansa yang megah. Kepalanya sempat berputar ketika pikirannya tak sejalan dengan segala yang terjadi. Pria ini benar-benar tidak mampu memabaca situasi!

" _I can't_ — !" rengeknya lemah ingin menangisi nasib.

"Tatap lawanmu, lalu semua akan berjalan natural."

"..."

 **.**

Waltz dance. Untuk sesaat Hinata lupa. Penyatuan gerak tubuhnya yang masih agak terbata dengan si pria yang jelas mahir, membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu merinding. Ini pertama kalinya ia berdansa. Sejak dulu, entah di jaman apa—Hyuuga hinata memang sudah terlalu enggan rasanya menari dikitari banyak pasang mata. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan dengan lantang menjawab _'No problem'_ kalaupun untuk suasana lenggang yang keberadaan manusia sekitarnya masuk di angka 0 %.

"Rileks.. _."_ Hinata merona malu. Menatap ragu pada jelaga pria- _nya_ yang luar biasa menusuk hati.

 _Melting?_

Oh, mari tanya Hinata nanti.

" _What are you looking at?"_

"Kau. M-maksudku, a-anda begitu mahir berdansa. _"_

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Alunan musik yang lembut dan mendayu-dayu. Hinata hanyut dalam nyaman. Menit demi menit berlalu. Disisi Hinata, ia merasa mulai mengerti alur tarian ini akan berpola bagaimana. Harus seperti apa supaya mampu mengimbangi pasangannya— sedang pria yang jelas Uchiha Sasuke itu sibuk meniti apa-apa saja pembeda dua wanita yang benar-benar mirip tersebut. Dan yah, ia temukan juga akhirnya. Sebuah tahi lalat seukuran kerikil dekat daun teinga. Jujur saja, Sasuke tahu serta ingat betul detail tubuh Hinami. Bahkan untuk tanda lahir mungil yang ada di perut bersampingan langsung dengan pusarnya. Dan perlu diketahui, Sasuke jelas takkan menyingkap pakaian Hinata spontan diwaktu sekarang, sebab ia masih waras unuk memilih cara mengakhiri hidup. Apa ada yang salah dari kalimat tersebut? Coba cermati lagi.

JLEP—

Seketika seluruh ruangan gelap, termasuk alunan musik yang di _stop_ tanpa dosa.

" **Yo. Testing?!** Selamat malam semua—?"

Dari panggung utama— _yang ditimpa cahaya lampu_ —apa yang Hinata lihat jelas mampu membuatnya jatuh terbaring tak sadar kapan saja. Gaara dan Matsuri?! Heb-bat! Mereka begitu serasi mau disorot dari arah mana saja. Gaara yang merangkul Matsuri mesra di pinggul dan Matsuri yang bersemu menggenggam sebuah microfon sambil sesekali mengusap lengan Gaara, manja.

"— terima kasih untuk kehadirannya. Terima kasih untuk waktu dan perhatiannya. Sesuai apa yang tertera di undangan, malam ini, dimalam yang diberkahi Tuhan ini, KAMI, menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan yang resepsinya telah rampung pagi tadi. Mohon maaf pula, untuk resepsi yang kami privat sedemikian rupa sampai harus mengerahkan orang demi membentengi media. Tapi, kami rasa melalui perayaan ini, kami pun bisa membagi kebahagiaan kami. Tentu, rasa bahagia kami takkan kami nikmati sendiri. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan menggema luas, ditengah tawa ringan Matsuri yang cantik.

"Ah. Sebenarnya disini ada seorang yang sangat spesial. Sangat luar biasa dinantikan kehadiran disamping kebutuhan kami pada para undangan lain. puji Tuhan, ia hadir dan mau menyempatkan waktunya yang LUAR BIASA sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang LUAR BIASA padat. Mengambil penerbangan jauh demi kami disini. Yak, ini dia, kita sambut bersama, **Hyuuga—Hinata!** Hinata-chan? Kami menunggumu diatas panggung ini, termasuk penampilan apa yang kamu janjikan, **"**

Penampilan?! Panggung?

H-HEY!

"Hyuuga Hinata? Aku tahu kamu dimana." Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada salah seorang dibelakang panggung dan seketika sorotan cahaya lampu jatuh diatas tubuh Hinata yang sudah akan beranjak pergi.

Bayangkan posisimu disana.

Hinata tak tahu keadaan jantungnya sudah seperti apa. Ia tersisi dan tersudut meski posisinya persis ditengah aula. Ini lebih menyeramkan ketimbang film Horror. Hinata terpaku serta tubuhnya tak mampu berkutik. Pikirannya kosong. Ia benar-benar blank! Percayalah. Coba, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang mesti ia perbuat untuk mengulang waktu?! Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Selen untuk tak pernah hadir. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Selen untuk coba mengikhlaskan meski beratnya tak terkira. Dan seharusnya ia mengurung diri saja dalam apartemen! Amerika atau Jepang tak masalah! Yang pasti mengurung diri. Bersama Maru, juga Takdir Tuhan.

"Hinata? H-hey? Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku untuk membatalkan penampilanmu bukan? Aku, aku sangat ingin melihat caramu bermain Violin. Sudah begitu lama aku tak mendengar permainan sang juara tingkat Nasional Sekolah."

 _Dasar gadis bermuka dua_

Seluruh pasang mata ballroom memandangnya. Menunggu suara juga pergerakannya yang nyaris Nihil. Hinata masih tak mampu percaya.

"Sebaiknya kita beri kawan tercintaku itu tepuk tangan sebagai penyemangat.."

Dan semua menuruti apa yang Matsuri pinta. Ini bencana!

Memang benar ia seorang Violinist. Tapi itu dulu! Satu hal yang membuatnya kehilangan satu buah keluarga yang semula utuh. Ini sudah seperti menariknya pada masa-masa kelam. Masa yang ia coba singkirkan dengan melancong ke beberapa negeri. Membuat pengalaman baru, hobi baru, suasana juga kawan baru. Hinata benar-benar menyesal menuai argumen jika persahabatan itu ada di dunia. Cih, sekarang ia punya contoh nyata jika 'Orang terdekatmu, justru yang akan menghancurkanmu'! Hinata ingin berteriak keras rasanya. Menjerit bahwa ia menolak mentah-mentah pada semua tawar pinta Matsuri termasuk timpuk pedihnya pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan.

Grab—

"..."

"Buktikan padanya,"

"T-tuan.." pria bertopeng itu meremas punggung tangan Hinata pelan, mengusapnya halus dan ringan. Bibir seksi itu melengkungkan semyum tipis namun singkat serupa kejapan mata. Hinata terpana untuk sesaat.

' _Aku yakin itu dia..'_

.

.

Hinata maju memijak anak tangga satu demi satu. Untuk sebagian banyak pasang mata, memandangnya sayu dan iba. Tahu, jika sang Hyuuga berstatus sebagai tunangan— _mantan_. Bisa jadi, belum ada kepastian dari sabaku Gaara. Dan benar, memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Hinata meraih Biolanya yang diserahkan secara pasti nan yakin oleh Matsuri sebelum pasangan itu turun ke barisan penonton terdepan. Sumpah demi Tuhan, Hinata bahkan tak kuasa memandang mata kearah Gaara. Antara takut, kecewa dan marah. Sudah pasti ia akan menangis, sudah pasti ia akan jatuh ke dasar lubang tak bertuan. Hinata mencengkram sedikit badan biola.

Setelah dua menit menyiapkan diri, alunan biola akhirnya menyapa. Banyak Miss dibeberapa bagian. Hinata gugup! Ia gemetar, bahkan ia sudah menitikkan air mata!

" _Kaa-san, bilang pada Tou-san untuk jangan tergesa mengendarai mobil,"_

" _Hanabi, jangan membolos hanya untuk menonton pertunjukanku!"_

'Nomor urutku sebentar lagi. kuharap kalian melihatnya,'

" _Kalian dimana? Setelah ini aku akan naik. Kuharap kalian sudah diluar gedung."_

'Aku harap mereka bak-baik saja, Tuhan.'

" _Hanabi? Hanabi? Jangan bercanda di situasi ini! Nee tidak suka! Hanabi! Hallo!"_

" _Kaa-san! Kau disana? Tou-san! Hallo? Hallo?!"_

 _Pachelbel's Canon in D_. Lagu asal alat musik klasik yang punya irama sedih dengan percikan rasa gembira dan semangat.

Lambat laun Hinata tak sadar memainkannya dengan sangat teratur. Intonasinya tepat dan sempurna. Tak lagi terbata. Tak lagi ragu dan tersendat. Penonton terpana. Beberapa menganga sampai ada yang menangis haru. Banyak diantaranya merekam pertunjukan tersebut dengan ponsel mereka. Mengambil gambar Hinata diberagam _angle_ sebagai wujud memaku penampilannya yang mempesona.

Tigaa menit terasa bagai waktu terindah. Durasi yang singkat namun berkesan juga terkenang. Hinata membuka matanya ketika seluruh penonton memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Hinata terkejut, bahkan tak sadar membuka ringan bibirnya yang tipis. Bukan pada semua kemeriahan tersebut. Bukan pula pada pujian yang tersirat dari mulut-mulut mereka yang berbisik satu sama lain. TAPI ini pada siapa yang berdiri menunggunya dibawah panggung, tepat diujung anak tangga terakhir.

"Kuantar kau pulang.." Hinata merekahkan senyum. Mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEAY! WORDNYA BANYAK! Hahahahahaha. Prok prok prok *ditabokin

Arigaou minna untuk partisipasi kalian dengan mendukung fic ini. terima kasih banyak menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca kelanjutan yang semoga tidak mengecewakan ini. yak! author harap, dengan adanya semangat dari kalian, author mampu memberi apa yang kalian mau.

Sekali lagi terima kasih! Tanpa kalian, apalah aku. ^^ *BIG HUG

Ups. Ada satu cuplikan nih buat chap depan. Hhe—

.

.

.

"Eh? Menikah?"

"Hanya untuk membungkam keluargaku?"

' _Bagaimanapun juga, Hinami hanya memiliki rupamu. Bukan karakter apa yang kau miliki. Maaf'_

.

.

 **Arigatou** _ **minna-san...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ketika itu, derasnya hujan, mengguyur hati dan tubuhku..**

.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Kau datang bersama semua yang kubutuhkan.**

.

.

" _Musik surga,"_

 _._

 _._

 **Dikala itu kusadar..**

.

.

.

.

" _Kau mau dengar?"_

.

.  
 **Jika selama ini, kehadiranmulah sesuatu yang kurang dari hidupku**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jika kau tak keberatan membagi alunan itu untukku.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ **BUT, I'M NOT HER**

 _Standar Warning Applied_

Untuk sementara bertahan di **T.** Ada kemungkinan rating akan ditingkatkan

.

" _Kuantar kau pulang.."_

 _Hinata merekahkan senyum. Mengangguk lemah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3

 **Flashback Mode on**

"Kau masih mendengarkan lagu itu?" kucermati pergerakan lengan lemah berselang infusnya yang terbata menarik lepas _headset_ dari telinga. Menatapnya membuatku tak berdaya. Aku memang bukan pria yang mampu menghujanimu dengan kebahagiaan, Hinami. Karena kenyataannya kau tersiksa jika bersamaku. Namun membebaskanmu bagai menarik nyawaku keluar. Aku tak berkutik tanpa adanya dirimu. Lalu aku harus apa?

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." balasmu serupa bisikkan. Kalimatmu terlalu sederhana, sayang. cobalah kalimat lain untuk tak merendahkan hatiku.

"Kita hanya harus menunggu waktu, Hinami. Kita hanya harus percaya," kudiami sisi kanan ranjang tidurnya yang luas. Kuseka lembut air matanya yang berjatuhan menetes ke dagu. Wajah itu jauh lebih kurus dan kuyu ketimbang seminggu kemarin kuingat. Hey, apa rasanya sesakit itu? Kumohon, katakan jika kau menderita atas semua tumor yang terus menggerogoti sekujur tubuhmu. Katakan, dan jangan coba kau sembunyikan. Jangan menjadi berlaga kuat untukku. Sebab aku benci mengaku bahwa nyatanya aku yang lemah.

"Bagaimana, ibumu?" kugelengkan kepala, mencium sayang helai rambutnya yang halus—lalu dahi dan ubun-ubun. Hinami, aku selalu suka aroma tubuhmu. Terutama wangi mahkota indigo yang kau miliki meski segala bentuk pengobatan modern itu telah mengikis ketebalannya. Betapa sulit kutemukan yang serupa aromanya. Hanya, kau. Hanya kau satu-satunya.

"Selama kita disini, mereka takkan mengusik." Lirihku menenangkan.

"Tapi sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi? Aku merindukan Jepang, Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Sampai kau sembuh,"

"Itu tida—" kuraup bibir pucat nan keringnya. Kubelai lembut permukaannya dengan lidahku. Berharap Tuhan mengembalikan sinar merah muda yang kini memudar. Air mataku tak mampu kubendung lagi ketika jemari layu itu merangkum wajahku. Mengusapnya rikuh, lengkap akan suara isakan yang ikut mengiring. Tuhan, tak bisakah memutar kembali rodaku? tanpa ada _pengusik,_ tanpa ada luka serta anggota tubuh yang terjangkit penyakit? Hinami segalanya bagiku..

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu. Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan kan?" ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Memberi air muka yang jenaka. Tak kuasa, ku rangkum kedua sisi wajahnya. Mengulum bibir kedalam, menguatkan hati yang siap hancur kapan saja. "Anata..?"

"Biarkan aku disini lebih lama, Hinami. Aku merindukanmu." Wanita ku mengangguk tulus. Aku tahu iapun menginginkan keberadaanku untuk berada disisinya sedikit lebih lama.

" _Seandainya kau adalah seorang pria yang biasa_..."

"Hm? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Hey? Mau mendengarkannya bersamaku?"

"Aku tak pernah menolaknya bukan?" ujarku menarik satu ujung headset lain, lalu ikut berbaring bersenderkan bantal disampingnya yang menyender di bahuku.

.

.

.

.

 _Namun siapa yang sangka jika hari itulah moment terakhirku bersamanya. Dipetang hari pukul lima sore. Dengan tanpa mengabulkan permintaannya untuk kembali ke tanah air termasuk kalimatnya yang membisu._

.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

 _Hinami, jika kala itu kulihat kau selalu mendengarkan alunan musik surga, maka saat ini aku melihatmu memainkannya diatas panggung itu._

 _Kau hidup kembali Hinami.._

"Aku tak percaya Hinata- _san_ hadir keacara ini."

"Hyuuga Hinata, masih pemain violin yang hebat."

 _Hinata..?_

"Aku kasihan pada Hinata- _san_. Acara pernikahan ini jadi tidak menyenangkan."

"Hey, kudengar keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah. Ketika hendak menonton pertunjukan babak finalnya beberapa tahun lalu,"

"Malang sekali."

 _Ah. Benar. Dia. Bukan. Hinami.._

Tap

Tap

Tap,

 **Hinata atau Hinami, sudah kuputuskan untuk berada disisinya.**

" **Kaa-san. Akan kubawa Hinami padamu, sesuai janjiku."**

 **Tap**

 **Tap—**

 _Akan kubalaskan dendamku. Pada mereka yang terus coba memisahkanku dengan Hinami. Termasuk kepadamu, Ibu.._

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," ia merekahkan senyum dan mengangguk lemah. Tuhan, itu senyuman Hinami. Apa maksud semua skenariomu ini?

.

.

 **Park Hyatt Tokyo**

Shinjuku, Tokyo- _Jepang_

"Selamat datang, Presdir _._ " kubungkukkan sedikit tubuhku, membalas sapaan kompak _mereka_ yang berbaris rapi dipintu utama masuk hotel, menyambut kedatanganku setelah sekian tahun meninggalkan Tokyo. Termasuk hotel bintang lima yang telah Tou- _san_ wariskan padaku ini. Meninggalkan bukan berarti kuabaikan, sebab aku mengelolanya dari jarak jauh disamping mengurusi bisnis Ritel pakaian lewat Fast retailing yang sudah lebih dari 800 cabang toko kumiliki. Kalau diingat jumlahnya, aku sampai tak sadar sudah sebanyak itu.

"Bukan sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan ini?"

"M-maafkan saya Presdir. I-ini permintaan—"

"Selamat datang, sayang?" kupejamkan mataku sebentar. Aku benci suara wanita ini. Demi Tuhan, wanita inilah yang menghancurkanku. Merubah tatanan hidup normalku hingga sekeping kebahagiaanpun sulit kudapat. Dan ia juga yang membuatku bertahan untuk tak kembali ke Jepang. Ia mengusirku tanpa sadar dengan kekuasaaanya. Aku muak!

Kuhela napas sedikit. Berbalik dan menemukan wanita berparas cantik dengan gelimang harta menempeli tubuhnya yang masih mempesona. Seperti biasa, sama dan tak jua berubah.

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini, _ibu?"_

.

.

 **Sialnya, ia ibuku..**

.

.

"Hanya memberi penyambutan kecil untuk _putraku_." Balasnya sambil mendekat. Ia menarik tubuhku. Melingkarkan dua lengannya dileherku yang kuturunkan sedikit. Memelukku lama hingga kuyakin aroma parfum mahalnya mampu berpindah sedikit. Cih! Selalu begini. Menunjukkan sisi malaikatnya supaya nampak sempurna didepan publik. Membiarkan pers mengambil moment hangat keluarga Uchiha yang telah goyah sejak Ayah tiada dengan kamera-kamera berkualitas mereka. Pers. Aku benci mereka. Datang tak diundang, dan bodohnya tak kubawa serta bodyguard-bodyguardku untuk memberi pengawalan ketat dengan melarang mereka masuk wilayahku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanyanya setelah mengurai _pelukan_ tadi.

"Aku butuh istirahat. Permisi." Kutundukkan kepala sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan Lobby yang luasnya bukan main. Aku tahu semua mata pengunjung dan tamu menatapku dengan tidak biasa. biarlah, aku terlalu muak dengan hidupku.

...

 **A P A Hotel Higashi** – Shinjuku Ekimae

Distrik Shinjuku, Tokyo

BRUK—!

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar. Segala bentuk pakaian pestanya telah berganti dengan kaus longgar hijau toska dan celana pendek bermotif sepertengahan paha. Rambut panjang itu terurai acak diatas kasur. Wajah ayunya telah bersih dari make up. Ia begitu natural. Dua tangannya mengudara menggenggam secarik kartu nama dengan design gelap yang elegan. Coretan huruf kanji keemasan menambah kesan mewah yang pasti dirancang khusus. Gadis cantik itu memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping. Bayang-bayang Sasuke seakan menyemprotkan debu gelisah yang tak wajar.

" _ **Terima kasih sudah mengantarku tuan—"**_

" _ **Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."**_

" _ **Terima kasih, Sasuke-**_ **san."**

" _ **Masuklah. Udara malam tidak begitu baik."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Kuharap kita mampu bertemu kembali, nona."**_

"GUK!"

"Maru- _kun!_? Kau mengejutkanku! Kukira kau tidur tadi."

"GUK!" Anjing pomeranian itu melompat naik keatas kasur. Menjilati sisi kiri wajah Hinata hingga gadis itu tertawa geli. "Kau merindukanku? Kau lapar?" bukannya membalas pertanyaan Hinata, anjing itu justru mengeram diperpotongan leher, menidurkan diri disana tanpa diminta. Bisa jadi, anjing itu mencari kehangatan ditengah kondisi AC yang suhunya dibuat terlalu rendah.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah nakas. Disana masih tersimpan apik sepasang gelang dan cincin pemberian Gaara. Peletakkannya pun tak berubah sedikitpun.

" _ **Hinami...!"**_

" _ **T-tuan."**_

" _ **Hinami, syukurlah Hinami. Aku merindukanmu."**_

" _ **Tuan. Anda salah orang."**_

 _ **..**_

"Astaga! aku baru sadar... Kenapa orang itu begitu mirip dengan pria yang ada di bandara waktu itu? apa mereka orang yang sama?"

 _ **..**_

" _ **Hinami."**_

" _ **Tuan!"**_

" _ **Hinami, kau lupa padaku?"**_

 **..**

"Hinami? Aku serasa pernah mendengar nama itu. tapi dimana?"

 **..**

" _ **Hinami?"**_

 _ **..**_

"Pria itu nampak begitu, kehilangan..."

.

.

.

 _Seminggu kemudian,_

"Yak? _Hallo Selen?... I miss you too, Baby... Shopping. You don't have to bother me...I'm okay... Back?... Oh. I-i kno—?"_

 _BRUK—_

"Maaf, kesalahanku tak melihat-li—"

" _Hinata!?"_

"Keranjangmu mungkin agak sul-"

"Hinata? Kau Hinata kan!?"

" _Kiba_ -kun _?!_ " tak pelak pria bertubuh jangkung itu menarik Hinata untuk dipeluknya erat. Meninggalkan trolinya yang penuh oleh makanan instan serta beberapa kotak sereal DogFood. Hinata membalas. Melingkarkan lengannya, lalu memberi satu pelukan erat yang serupa. Mereka tertawa sebelum mengurai pelukan rindu tadi. Merasa ada yang lucu, padahal hanya sebentuk implementasi dari hati yang dilanda kebahagiaan. "Aku pikir aku telah pasrah tak menemukanmu d Hotel."

"A P A Hotel?" beo Kiba, mengangkat sedikit satu sisi alisnya keatas.

" _Selen? Hallo?... baby,_ aku akan menelponmu nanti... _it's okay_. Dia kawan lamaku. Aku mengenalnya... _okay, bye—" KLIK. "_ Um. Aku sempat melihatmu waktu itu,"

"Kapan?"

"Malam— Ehhem! Malam itu..."

"Jangan bilang, itu adalah hari—"

"Ya." potong Hinata tanpa segan. Agak menundukkan kepala sembari tersenyum kecil. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik jika mengingar kenyataan pahit itu.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Gaara bukan pria yang seperti itu,"

"... Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus percaya. Kupastikan Gaara akan kembali padamu," Hinata baru akan melontarkan lagi kalimat, namun Kiba seolah enggan. Ia menggeleng, lalu menepuk halus bahu mungil Hinata beberapa kali. "Untuk saat ini, kau harus percaya kata-kataku itu."

"Kiba. Tapi ini benar-benar—"

"Husshh. Kau hanya harus bersabar untuk menunggu beberapa waktu. Gaara sedang berjuang untukmu." Ujarnya menyejarkan wajah dengan Hinata, lekas tersenyum lebar. Dan demi apapun, sorot mata seorang kakak masih sangat terpancar dari Kiba. Hinata seakan ditarik kembali ke masa-masa sekolah dulu. Ketika ia baru mengenal Gaara, Kiba dan Matsuri. Saat-saat dimana ia merasakan apa itu kekasih pertama, sahabat pertama, dan kakak laki-laki untuk yang pertama sebelum pada akhirnya melancong ke negeri orang dan mengubah segalanya.

...

 _Ini nomorku. Kiba Inuzuka._

 _Maaf harus meninggalkanmu terburu tadi. Ada urusan mendadak di kantor._

 _Kuharap besok kau senggang dan kita bertemu._

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu dengan gesit mengetikkan beberapa kalimat singkat balasan serta segera menyimpan nomor ponsel Kiba di ponselnya.

"Tin!" kepala itu terangkat. Halte yang sepi membuat Hinata yakin, suara klakson dari mobil mewah yang menepi itu merujuk padanya. Tapi siapa? Setelah memanjang-manjangkan leher sambil menyipitkan mata menduga-duga gerangan yang duduk di kursi mobil, kaca hitam itu terbuka.

"Eh—? Tuan?"

.

.

Hinata's POV

"Kau sibuk?" kugelengkan kepala pasti. Melirik Sasuke yang fokus menyetir dengan santainya meski laju kendaraan terbilang cepat. Aku yakin ia pengendara mobil yang andal.

"Tidak juga,"

"Syukur kalau begitu. Karena aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat denganmu," kutautkan alis tak mengerti. Seakan, ia memang sudah merencanakan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya setelah malam pesta itu.

"Denganku?"

"Kuharap kau tak berasumsi aku akan berbuat jahat padamu."

"T-tidak.." elakku, meski kenyataan, aku waswas sekarang.

"Aku takkan melukaimu. Karena kau berharga untukku."

"Hm?"

.

.

Surai merah bata itu tertiup angin. Dari balkon kamarnya yang luas, Gaara bisa dengan leluasa menatap keluar. Jadenya sendu dan layu. Digenggamannya tersimpan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang Hinata punyai, kecuali ukurannya yang agak lebih besar sedikit. Terbayang dan tergambar jelas wajah mantan tunangannya malam itu. Wajah yang masih serupa dengan saat mereka berpisah di bandara dulu. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Sayang?" Gaara menghela napas sedikit nan berat. Suara itu sudah begitu akrab di telinganya. Dengan halus, cincin tadi dikantunginya kembali. Berbalik badan, menyender pada balkon, lalu menatap istrinya lurus.

"Hm."

"Ayolah.. jangan meninggalkanku sendiri di ranjang."

"Aku sedang tak ingin. Lebih baik kau masuk. Diluar dingin."

"Jika itu denganmu," Gaara menerima sambaran mesra Matsuri yang berjalan sambil melepas pelan selimut dari tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Memeluk wanita itu, lalu memberi apa yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Gaara- _kun.._ "

.

.

.

 _Hinata, kumohon maafkan aku... Aku memang seorang yang berengsek_

 _Kumohon bersabarlah untukku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**  
EHHEM! Cu-ap Cu-ap sedikit.

Yak! reader tercintaku, kalian sedah berada diakhir chap 3 ini. maaf untuk update yang lama, termasuk hasil ketikkan yang kurang memuaskan serta meninggalkan penuh tanda tanya dihampir semua bagian cerita.

Mohon maaf pula untuk cuplikan yang tidak jadi di muat, atau mungkin akan ditampilkan dibeberapa chap lain.

Yosh! terima kasih untuk para reader setia BINH.

*BIGHUG


End file.
